Destino
by Sao Vasshett
Summary: El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad. Juliette Howland no está dispuesta a permitir que la mala decisión que L tomó al alejarse de ella conduzca sus destinos a un fracaso irrevocable que los separe a ambos del camino de la humanidad.
1. Negación

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba.

* * *

 _Ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, en ocasiones, no supone más que una maldita desventaja, un perpetuo dolor que cala en tus huesos y en los de la gente que se empeña en mantenerse a tu alrededor. La absoluta racionalidad que, pretendes, guía tus actos te impide que los sentimientos afloren. Los consideras peligrosos, tus enemigos acérrimos, y jamás has permitido que nadie te diga que está bien sentir, dejar que la vida aflore y caliente tu pecho en las frías noches de invierno._

 _Sé bien que nunca has dejado que te importe porque siempre ha habido otras tantas miles de cosas que han necesitado al cien por cien tu brillante mente, y siempre has puesto el bien de la humanidad por encima del tuyo. Utilizas tu aparente insensibilidad como ventaja para engañar al resto, haciéndoles creer que tienes a tu alrededor una barrera inquebrantable que te protege del cruel mundo en el que vivimos._

 _Pero también sé que, sin pretenderlo_ _—o deseándolo como jamás admitiré_ _—, te he sacado de ese infierno y arrojado a uno nuevo en el que siempre hemos estado el resto de mortales. Sé que ahora te duele saber que puedes sentir, sé que te duele hacerlo y también que estar separados es tan agónico para ti como lo es para mí. Si no más. Odias que haya penetrado y calado en tu mente como nadie ha podido hacer antes. ése es el motivo por el que desapareciste de mi vida echándome sin remordimientos de la tuya._

 _Nadie gana con esta situación, ambos lo sabemos. Si por un solo segundo pasa por tu mente salvar nuestras almas, por favor, L, vuelve. Vuelve conmigo y no renuncies a esta felicidad por eliminar lo que nadie más que tú considera una debilidad, por hacer desaparecer lo único que nos haces humano. No huyas de lo inexorable._

 _Por favor, L, vuelve. Vuelve para escucharlo._

* * *

No es fácil ser inglés en Japón. En los círculos conservadores en los que he de moverme, ser extranjero te cierra muchas puertas, más de las que el negocio se puede permitir. Sin embargo, si eres bueno en lo que haces, si pones empeño, dedicación y amor en tu trabajo, puedes convencer a un paralítico de comprar una tabla de surf para el próximo verano aunque viva en la montaña. Suena duro, lo sé, pero en la vida, en esta cruel y estúpida vida, o muerdes o te muerden, y yo, por mucho que pese, quiero sobrevivir. Quiero destacar.

Sé leer a la gente y prever sus actos antes de que ellos planeen siquiera hacerlos. Sé dormir al león desconfiado que vive dentro de nosotros, apaciguar las aguas antes de que avecine la desgracia. Sin embargo, no sé mantener a una persona complicada, quizás la persona más complicada que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, a mi lado. Soy consciente de que haberla tenido a mi lado durante unos días es el mayor logro de mi vida aunque no le haya vendido nada, pero lo cierto es que estoy decepcionada. Y no sé si con él, conmigo o con el mundo entero. Nunca he sido una persona fría y sin sentimientos como supuestamente debemos ser en este oficio para no salir heridos.

Yo amo ser humana y reír y llorar en función de las circunstancias. Amo vivir sin límites, sin vuelta atrás, sin privaciones.

Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Hace tres días que te mandé el mensaje y empiezo a perder la esperanza de volverte siquiera a ver. Ni siquiera sé si la dirección que tengo sigue perteneciéndote o hace ya tiempo que te marchaste de allí. No sé si continúas en Japón, ni siquiera si te has marchado ya de Asia. Tengo miedo. No nos hemos visto llorar, ni nos hemos besado o abrazado, no hemos ido juntos a ningún sitio como las parejas se supone que hacen, ni siquiera hemos tenido una forma normal de consolidar nuestra relación, si es que lo nuestro puede recibir ese nombre. En principio, no tienes motivos para querer verme de nuevo.

Aunque ambos sabemos que la conexión que existe entre nosotros no es producto de nuestra imaginación. Y ambos sabemos, también, que has empezado a tener miedo porque estaba haciéndolo demasiado bien. Porque tú has sido mi mayor logro. Porque estaba empezando a calar en ti. Pero el miedo no va contigo, L, joder. Soy yo la que lo lleva

* * *

Unos sutiles golpes en la puerta de su apartamento detienen su escritura. Le duele la mano de impotencia y su garganta arde por los gritos que Japón jamás llegará a escuchar. Ella rehúsa de ver a nadie; ésa es su hora dedicada al sufrimiento, a sentir y a desahogarse en silencio y no soporta ni permite que nadie interrumpa el extraño disfrute que saca de aquellos momentos a solas. El dolor de la pérdida es el único consuelo que es capaz de tolerar.

* * *

escrito en el alma, grabado a fuego como si fuera

* * *

De nuevo se escuchan aquellos tres golpes que, sin saber muy bien por qué, le obligan a detenerse de nuevo, a ponerse en pie y avanzar hasta la puerta. El intruso parece estar tranquilo y también debe saber que ella se encuentra allí. Parece aguardar paciente, sabiendo que terminará por abrir, y aunque solo esa persona lo sabe, también es consciente de que interrumpe su sagrada hora de escritura. No parece importarle.

Ella apoya una mano sobre la puerta e inspira hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. El corazón, sin motivo aparente, le late rápido. No abre la boca, no pregunta. Deseando inconscientemente un futuro oscuro para ella, unas garras feroces que arranquen sus entrañas y le demuestren que está viva, abre. Algo frío toca su frente y solo es capaz de escuchar un chasquido fingido y su consiguiente "bang" del brazo extendido del hombre. Sin apenas respirar, sin que le dé tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, decir o hacer nada, se entrega. Se pierde en aquel conocido y, pese a todo, más que bienvenido negro.

* * *

Y aquí una experimental historia —seguida de un también experimental estilo— surgida de una somnolienta y cansada mente a las doce de la noche.  
Espero que, aunque sea solo un poco, hayáis conseguido captar el sentimiento que he tratado de transmitir.  
¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Aceptación

Su brazo se demora en volver a su posición natural. Durante escasos segundos, lo que tarda Juliette en procesar lo que está ocurriendo, las yemas de sus dedos acarician su pálida piel, mojándola a su paso y arrancando un escalofrío de lo más profundo del cuerpo de la mujer.

—Estás muerta —en apenas un susurro, el inglés que se escapa de sus labios hasta morir en su interior, calando hondo, es lo más bonito que ha escuchado jamás.

—Qué muerte tan hermosa —responde, sin pensar.

No aparta su ojos de aquellas dos enorms pupilas, que de igual forma la observan como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. Y aunque desea quedarse así por siempre, perdida en él como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, declarándose como una cruel jugarreta de su cerebro, analiza la situación en cuanto el shock inicial se lo permite.

L está ahí.

Realmente lo está.

Y tan cierta como su presencia es el agua que empapa cada centímetro de su cuerpo. En su habitual postura encorvada, no necesita alzar demasiado la cabeza para poder observarle directamente. Su palidez es extrema, más aún, y sus ojeras se ven realmente dolorosas.

Él tampoco ha pasado buenos días. Incluso diría que él ha estado incluso peor.

Se hace a un lado con rapidez, indicándole con un gesto perfectamente ensayado para las visitas que se sienta libre de entrar en el apartamento.

Aunque él no es cualquier visita.

—¿Está Watari esprerándote?

Cree ver un amago de sonrisa elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios antes de responder con una negativa que agita los pocos mechones que no están pegados a su rostro.

Aún completamente empapado su cabello es indomable, casi tanto como la necesidad de peinarlos con sus dedos.

No se mueve, por lo que ella toma la iniciativa y estira un brazo hasta tomar su mano con la propia. La temperatura de L nunca ha sido especialmente alta, pero está realmente helado.

—Vas a enfermar —casi le recrimina—. Una mente febril tiende a hacer tonterías.

Se pregunta si acaso eso es lo que pretende. Ambos son conscientes de que el otro sabe que muy mal tienen que ir las cosas para que L esté ahí ahora mismo, casi siendo arrastrado como un niño pequeño, del mismo modo que saben que, pese a todo, él necesita mucho más que la voluntad de haberse plantado allí para que pueda abrirse ella.

Cuando llegan al salón siente la mano de L apretar la suya antes de que termine de zafarse de su agarre. Una corriente eléctrica eriza su piel, pero con el objetivo en mente no se detiene. Va de habitación en habitación recogiendo lo necesario hasta que finalmente se para frente a él de nuevo y le tiende el atillo que ha preparado.

—Ve, cambia y sécate —no muy segura del significado de su mirada, asegura:—. Estaré aquí.

Ella no es de las que huyen, lo sabe.

En lo que él ha tardado en adecentarse, Juliette se ha estado peleado con la cafetera. Una vez él desaparece de su vista, la determinación, irónicamnte, abandona su mente. No sabe qué demonios está pasando. Ni lo que va a ocurrir. Y acostumbrada a tenerlo todo bajo control, siempre, tiene ganas de golpear algo hasta hacero añicos.

Pero en su lugar aguarda con una taza de chocolate humeante entre sus casi temblorosas manos, sentada en el sofá con los pies sobre el mullido asiento. Necesita mantener su mente ocupada en algo, de modo que se dedica a contar las pequeñas semillas que se extienden a lo largo y ancho de la fresa que decora el pastel que ha dejado para L encima de la mesa ratonera frente a ella.

No ha llegado a la décima cuando L finalmete sale del cuarto de baño. Juliette sonríe inevitablemente al verle con aquel pijama gris de corte masculino que tantas veces ha llevado ella, aún a pesar de ser, curiosamente, de la talla de él.

No esperaba que le quedara bien, pero tampoco era opción pedirle que aguardara en toalla hasta que ella secara su ropa.

 _¿Verdad?_

Deja la taza encima de la mesa, dispuesta a ponerse en pie para colocar sus prendas en la secadora, pero él la detiene con un gesto, acercándose hasta el sofá y sentándose a su lado, en una posición muy parecida a la suya, solo que a su forma de hacer las cosas.

Se pregunta si tiene que decir ella algo para animarle a él a romper la tensión cuando su voz llega hasta sus oídos.

—Estoy cansado del silencio —se alza la quietud y, de nuevo, cuando ella va a romperlo, es alterada por él—. No sé cómo manejar esto, no puedo encontrarle un origen lógico a esta situación. _No sé controlarla, ni controlarme, Juliette._

De no haber sido como es posiblemente no habría sido capaz de hablar de la emoción, de la intensidad con la que siente sus palabras. No es L admitiendo que él, la mente más brillante sobre la faz de la Tierra, no es capaz de hacer algo, no; eso va mucho más allá y debe escoger las palabras con cuidado para evitar que se cierre en banda de nuevo.

Es difícil tratar con un adulto que necesita ser tratado con suma delicadeza pero que es capaz de darse cuenat de lo que realmente piensas antes de que tú mismo seas capaz de procesarlo. Pero él ha respondido a su sinceridad con otra tan aplastante que no puede hacer menos que seguir el curso de a conversación y hablarle con franqueza.

—El quid de todo esto es que no tene un origen razonable, no sigue unas pautas que puedas seguir. La única forma de controlarlo es aceptarlo y tirar para adelante con ello —tragó saliva, tenía que preguntarlo, sabía que él lo iba a entender perfectamente; ¿un poco pronto, quizás? posiblemente, pero tendría que haberlo hecho antes de que a él le diera tiempo a recapacitar y marcharse—. Yo lo acepto, y no es fácil. ¿Tú lo haces?

_

(No sé si se pueden poner barritas divisorias desde el teléfono, y tampoco sé cómo diferenciar renglones. Mis disculpas, en cuanto pueda lo corrijo desde un pc)

N/A: Oya, oya! He decidido que, tenga o no esta línea de historia, voy a ir publicando todo lo que he ido escribiendo de Juliette. Aunque la tenga en el olvido, la amo con todo mi ser.

 ** _GRACIAS_** **de corazón, Hitsuji-Sama.**

Juliette ya no _es_ sin ti, y desde que te leí, L tampoco lo ha sido.


End file.
